Scrapbook of Memories
by Krysia
Summary: A selection of drabbles featuring Usagi, Mamoru or both.
1. Introduction

All these stories are drabbles written for the SMmonthly challenges in the livejournal community. In this collection, all of the ficlets will feature at least Mamoru, Usagi or both. Each 'chapter' posted will be the theme/prompt used to inspire that particular drabble. Comments, critiques and/or suggestions are welcome. You can leave a review here or send me an e-mail at note that the rating varies chapter per chapter, but I generally don't write anything higher than pg-13.


	2. Child Rearing

Title: Parenting 101

Author: Krysia  
Theme: Child Rearing  
Genre: Humor  
Version: Manga/Anime

Rating: G

Usagi stood in the middle of the apartment holding a crying infant in her arms. The baby was swaddled in a pink blanket and she swayed back and forth as all mothers tend to do when holding a small child. She held the babe close to her heart and bent her head down slightly to whisper soothingly in her ear. "Mommy's here. Mommy's here."

A slight noise near the door had Usagi turning to face the entrance as her husband made his presence known. His eyebrows arched in surprise as he looked at his harried wife. "She's still crying?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious question. "Of course she's still crying. Did Ami-chan have something for us?"

He walked over and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and looked adoringly at his daughter, carefully running a hand lightly across the top of her head. He was still amazed at the wonderfulness of being a daddy. He held up a bag that he brought with him. "It's right here."

"Well, get it out and give it to her. All this crying can't be good for her."

Instead he gently took his daughter from her mother's arms and passed the bag to her. He cooed at the red-faced child as Usagi peered into the bag.

"Where is it Mamo-chan? All I see is a book."

He continued making silly faces to catch Chibi-usa's attention and hopefully stop her crying. "I know. When I talked to Ami, she seemed to think that Chibi-usa might have colic. That book should have some tips what we can do."

Blue eyes looked at him skeptically. "A book is going to get her to stop crying? Maybe if I read it to her she will get bored and fall asleep." In her hand she held a thick, soft-covered book with a red cover. On the front, the title proclaimed, _Child-rearing, What Every Parent Should Know_.

"Turn to the index Usako and look up colic and see what the book says."

Shooting him another disbelieving look, she flipped to the back and quickly found the index. "Colic, page 124." Turning the book over, she began turning pages, stopping so often to scan a few words before continuing on. She finally reached the page and folded the book open, pressing down slightly to keep it from snapping closed.

"Colic is a condition that many infants undergo. There is no actual known cause, but many theories are in place. Some doctors feel that the child has discomfort (gas) due to an inexperienced digestive tract, others feel that there is too much stimulus for the child and they cry and scream to relieve stress, while yet others feel that the child has difficulty transitioning from the womb to the natural world."

Usagi snapped the book shut. "This is stupid. I doubt Chibi-usa is having trouble transitioning from the womb. If she can handle time travel, she can handle the birthing process." She tossed the book on the couch and walked over and took the baby from Mamoru.

Mamoru walked over and picked up the book. "Don't give up yet, let's see what else there is." After finding the page he began to read out loud, "If you have not had an official diagnosis, check these symptoms to see if there is not an unattended discomfort that is bothering the child first."

"Have you fed the baby recently?"

"Yes"

"Have you burped the baby properly?"

"Yes"

"Make sure the baby is in a clean, dry diaper?"

"Yes"

Mamoru looked up at the noticeable irritation in his wife's voice. "Put the baby down for a nap?"

sigh "Yes, Mamo-chan, I did all those things. I also tried the baby swing, a pacifier, singing to her and the baby carrier. Nothing worked. She won't stop crying."

"Well, that's pretty much all the main suggestions to determine whether it's colic or natural fussiness."

"Fussiness?" Bell-like laughter rang throughout the apartment, barely heard over the cries of the child.

"That's what it says," Mamoru responded defensively.

Three hours later, both parents sat exhaustedly on their couch. Usagi was reclined back as much as possible. Chibi-usa rested placidly on the chest of her mother, mouth open slightly as she slept. Mamoru scrubbed his face with his hands.

"What got her to sleep? Nothing worked."

"Well, it certainly wasn't the dark, quiet room, it wasn't running the vacuum cleaner next to her bed, it wasn't the tape of ocean waves nor did elevating the crib. I think she just exhausted herself."

Mamoru glanced over to the book sitting next to him and turned again to the colic section. After a few minutes of perusal, he closed the book with a yawn and placed it on the table before him. "Well, the good news is that they usually outgrow this in about three months."

Usagi, who had been relaxing, opened her eyes wide to look at him. In a strangled voice she asked him, "Mamo-chan, could you please bring me the phone. I need to call Rei."

As he readied himself to stand, he looked at her questioningly. "Why are you calling Rei? She doesn't have any experience with colicky babies."

"No. But she'll know what to do with that book."


	3. Arrogance

"What are you doing, Mamo-chan?" She leaned over her boyfriend's shoulders to peer at the book and papers scattered on the table in front of him.

He leaned back in his chair so he could enjoy the nearness of his girlfriend, even for a moment. He slumped in glorious relief as her felt her hands begin to knead the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. Tingles ran up and down his spine as she worked her magic.

"Usa, that feels wonderful."

She leaned forward so that her breath tickled his ear. "You haven't answered my question, what are you studying?"

He frowned slightly when she stood straight and continued massaging his shoulders. Apparently she wasn't quite ready to distract him from his paper. He sighed before he turned in his chair to grab her arm and pull her into his lap. Her giggle lifted his mood as she wound her arms around him and snuggled close.

"It's for my philosophy class. I have to write a paper about the merits of arrogance."

Usagi sat up to face him. "What do you mean the merits of arrogance? What can be good about being arrogant?"

He lifted up his philosophy book and pointed to a highlighted section of the book. "_Arrogance on the part of the meritorious is even more offensive to us than the arrogance of those without merit: for merit itself is offensive_."+ 

He watched her brow furrow and her lips move silently as she read the words he pointed to. "That doesn't make any sense," she declared. "But…" she drew out as she thought more, "It's too bad you couldn't interview one of our past enemies. I'm sure Rubius or Esmeraude might be able to share their personal experiences on the subject."

Mamoru gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he shoved her off of his lap. Usagi squawked indignantly as she hastily regained her balance after her boyfriend unceremoniously removed her from his lap.

"Thanks Usako. You are very inspiring." Mamoru pulled his laptop towards him and began to type; immediately absorbed in his work.

Usagi pouted for a moment before heading into the living room to relax on the couch with her latest manga. "Why can't you ever say that when the girls are around?" she muttered under her breath.

+Friedrich Nietzsche 


	4. Stars

The night was beautiful. The stars twinkled high in the sky above Tokyo. A young couple sat on a park bench enjoying the quiet moment. Mamoru turned slightly to face his love. His arm he had stretched across the back of the park bench and around her shoulders; his hand idly playing with the silken locks of one golden pigtail.

He reached over with his free hand and picked up one of Usagi's hands and brushed a soft kiss upon her knuckles. He leaned forward and whispered, "Was your father a thief? Because he must have stolen the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

Usagi wrenched her hand out of his grip and whacked him in the chest while rolling her eyes. She then folded her arms across her chest. "Just because Motoki got you that book of cheesy pick-up lines, it doesn't mean you have to use them all on me. You've already got your girl," she huffed.

With a quiet laugh he teased, "I know, but you're so cute when you're annoyed."


	5. White

Theme: White  
Title: White  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: Sailor Moon R (anime)  
Rating: G

Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the sheet on the bed were all white.

It was so sterile.

It was all around him. . The orphanage walls where he grew up were white, or at least they were behind the layers of grime and fingerprints. Even today, his apartment walls were white.

"Mamo-chan, please…we were meant to be together."

Usagi had pleaded with him. He could barely look at her. She was wearing white.


	6. Refrigerator

Theme: Refrigerator  
Title: Cold, Dark, and Empty  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: SM  
Rating: PG

Mamoru stood in his kitchen, right hand on the handle of the refrigerator door. He held it open and stared at the meager contents inside. The light bulb and burned out again. Which was fine, since there was all of two items in there. Usako had finished everything off the other day. Before he broke up with her.

This basic appliance most people would need. But the empty refrigerator mocked him. Not everyone needs one. He just proved that.

Cold.

Dark.

Empty.

Just like him.


	7. Candy Shop

Theme: Candy Shop  
Title: Distractions  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: Sailor Moon R  
Rating: G

She bounced around, flitting here and there. Her countenance was as if she were a kid in a candy shop. Sale signs hung predominantly where shoppers would be sure to notice and be lured into perusing their wares.

"See, I told you she would just need a little time and some distractions. She would forget about that jerk and how he treated her," Makoto proclaimed loudly to her friends. Rei stopped to look doubtfully at her tall friend.

"I'm not sure that is enough. She may look happy, but he is her soul mate. Underneath, she must be devastated." Minako nodded in agreement.

Ami looked up from the book she was reading. "Where did Usagi-chan disappear too?"

In the back of the store, a young woman with blonde ponytails stared wide-eyed in the formal section. Two mannequins, one male and one female were posed as if they were preparing to dance. The female mannequin was wearing a long, white off-the shoulder gown and the male was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Mamo-chan…" she sobbed quietly to herself as she turned and headed swiftly to the exit of the store.


	8. Musings of a Soda Jerk

Theme: Ice Cream Scoop  
Title: Musings of a Soda Jerk  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: SM  
Rating: G

The metal was cold, illustrating the chill that I felt surround me. One would think that scooping ice cream would bring joy and satisfaction. Knowing that someone would receive great joy in the treat that is being made.

But even as I prepare the sundae, I know the person, Usa-chan, didn't order it with the same enthusiasm as she normally does. Something is bothering her so it is now bothering me too, even though I don't know the details.

Tossing the ice cream scoop into the sink, I admire the sugary concoction before me. Hopefully it will be enough to tempt her to open up, to share with me whatever has caused her to lose her shine.


	9. car crash

Theme: Car Crash  
Title: Driving with Scare  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: SM  
Rating: G

The blonde sitting in the passenger seat had the door handle in a death grip. She alternated between her eyes closed tight in fervent prayer, to wide open surveying everything before her in abject terror.

"Oh please, oh please oh please," she muttered under her breath. All the villains she faced in the past years were nothing comparing to the horror she was now enduring. "Watch out!" she screamed before she covered her face.

Her stomach clenched in fear as their vehicle impacted with a fire hydrant. The driver and passenger sat stunned for a moment, the air bags deflating as they sat there. Both individuals slowly climbed out of the car to inspect the damage. Fortunately, Minako had hit the brake and only the front bumper was crumpled. Usagi dropped her hands in her face.

"Mamo-chan is going to kill me. Why did I let you talk me into this?" she wailed.

Minako put an arm around Usagi. "Don't worry Usa. Maybe Haruka will allow me to learn to drive with her car."


	10. Birthday gift

-knock- -knock-

The door swung open. A look of surprise flashed on Mamoru's face. He did not expect to see Haruka and Michiru standing on his doorstep.

Haruka took the gaily-colored gift bag from her life partner and handed it to Mamoru.

"Happy Birthday Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru stammered a thank you before reaching a hand among the swathes of tissue paper. He pulled out the bottle inside and reading the tag, nearly dropped it. His ears burned red and his face flushed.

Michiru began to pull Haruka down the hall noticing Mamoru's embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't…" she whispered.

Haruka allowed her love to pull her away. "Usagi told us that chocolate was your favorite," she tossed over her shoulder. She grinned as she watched the young man flush even more before escaping into his apartment.

Michiru gave the blonde next to her a pinch on the arm. "That wasn't nice embarrassing him on his birthday."

Haruka grinned back unrepentantly. "Usagi has done wonders for him, but he still needs to lighten up a little. He's way too serious."


	11. Valentine's Gift

"What's this?"

Her husband looked at her in surprise. "You're Valentine's day gift."

Chiba Usagi looked at the red rose and small boxes of chocolates in her hand before setting them gently on the table next to her. She moved towards her husband to place a cool hand on his forehead.

Mamoru removed her hand and drew her close. He placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "I'm not sick."

"No, but…" her voice trailed away hesitantly.

"But what?"

Makoto told me that I shouldn't expect gifts from you now that we are married. She said that most husbands don't do that."

He grinned mischievously before kissing her thoroughly. "So now that I've got the girl, I no longer have to impress her?"

She blushed slightly, her blue eyes twinkling up at him. "You are more than welcome to _try_ to impress me."

Her husband responded to the unspoken challenge and kissed her again.

After a bit, she pulled away. "Besides, I'm supposed to give the valentine gift. Not you."

"Oh? So, where's my gift?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her flat abdomen. "Happy Valentine's Day….Daddy."


End file.
